


Deserve Better

by charmed4lifekaren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Episode Tag, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Post Episode s13e11 Breakdown, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Post 13x11, after everything that happened, Donna goes to the one place she wants to be most.





	Deserve Better

After Doug, Sam, and Dean leave her in the hotel room Doona isn’t sure what to do, where to go, but before she even realises what she is doing, she is back on the road heading in the direction of Sioux Falls.

For a while Donna just drives, with tears rolling down her face, torn between being so glad that Wendy is all right, and so heartbroken by what Doug said. For Donna as soon as she found out what was really out there in the world there was no question about whether she would fight it, and so she never even thought that someone else would have a different reaction.

Finally, after a while of driving, though in some ways for Donna it only feels like minutes, Donna arrives at Jody’s house, the place that has always felt so inviting to her, even when it was destroyed a few weeks earlier.

As she knocks on the door it finally dawns on Donna that is actually pretty late and that probably the last thing Jody and the girls need right now is for her to show up without warning, but before she can think better of her decision the door opens revealing Jody, in her pyjamas, clearly having been woken up.

“Donna?” Jody asks, clearly surprised to see her friend, but it is clearly not a bad surprise, and despite the fact that she looks like she was woken up, she looks wide awake.

 “Hi, um….. I’m sorry for just showing up… I just…..I’m sorry” Donna starts to say, realising that she isn’t sure how to explain what brings her to Jody’s door at past midnight.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jody assures her friend, stepping forward, being able to tell right away that something is wrong, “You’re always welcome here.” She says, and then realising what the best thing she can do is she just hugs her friend, “I got you.” Jody says, in a quiet voice as she hugs Donna, wanting to know what the hell happened, but at the same time, she knows she won’t push Donna to tell her if she isn’t doesn’t want to.

For a few moments Donna and Jody stand in the doorway and hug, as Donna has silent tears running down her face,  

“Jody.” A voice says, causing Donna and Jody to break apart, and once they do they both turn around to see Claire, Alex, and Patience, the three of them, being like Jody and in their pyjama’s, Claire having been the once to speak, and she also happens to be holding a weapon.  

“Donna?” Alex asks, also sounding both surprised and glad to see her, as Claire holsters her weapon.

“Hi.” Donna responds, taking a step forward, and between the fact that she said that one single word, and the way she said it, both Alex and Claire, know that something is wrong, and even Patience, begins to suspect so too.

“Has something happened?” Claire asks, sounding concerned, as there are very few reason that she can think of why Donna would have turned up in the middle of the night, acting the way she’s acting, and none of them are good.

“Yeah, a lot has happened.” Donna confirms, “And I was upset, and before I knew it I was on my way here.” She explains, “I….” Donna says, once more finding herself unable to figure out what to say, and seeing that Claire, Alex, and Patience exchange looks, and without speaking they each know what the other is thinking and so they all walk up to Donna and hug her together, even Patience who doesn’t know Donna as well as Alex and Claire, because Donna was so supportive to her that it’s the least she can do to be so in return.

As Jody watches Claire, Alex, and Patience hug Donna she feels proud of her girls, but even more concerned about her friend, and so she closes the front door behind Donna, not expecting her to leave any time soon.

“Are you going to stay tonight?” Alex asks, as she, Donna, Claire, and Patience, finally break apart.

“Um…” Donna says, sounding uncertain, as she looks at Jody, not sure if that would be possible, and Jody nods, “Yes.”

“Great, I’ll see you in the morning.” Alex says, being pretty sure that Jody and Donna need to talk alone.

“Same.” Claire responds, realising the same thing as Alex.

“It’s nice seeing you, Donna.” Patience says, and the three girls all head back to bed.

As the three girls head back to bed Jody takes a step closer to Donna, being pretty sure she is going to get some answers about what has happened,

“I have some tea, or maybe something stronger if you’d like.” Jody offers.

“Something stronger, definitely that.” Donna responds.

“Okay.” Jody says simply, with a nod, and the two of them head into the living room and while Donna, takes off her jacket, and sits down on the couch Jody goes and grabs a bottle of whiskey, and two glasses, and sits down on the armchair right near the couch, “What happened?” Jody asks, as she pours the two drinks.

“It was Wendy, she was abducted.” Donna explains, as she takes one of the glasses that Jody poured and drinks some of it.  

“Your niece.” Jody realises, now partly understanding Donna’s behaviour, “Is she okay?” Jody asks, not needing to ask if she has been found as she knows Donna well enough to know that Donna wouldn’t have shown up at her door, wouldn’t have stopped looking, until Wendy was found.

“She’s in hospital, but she’s gonna be okay.” Donna reveals.

“That’s good.” Jody says, sounding glad about that, “You know you could have called me sooner.” Jody informs her friend.

“You have your hands full, I didn’t want to add to it.” Donna admits.

“You wouldn’t have been.” Jody assures her friend, “I’m always just a call away.” Jody assures her and for the first time since she opened the door to find Donna standing on the other side Jody sees a hint of a smile on her friends’ face.

“Thank you.” Donna says, and as she does Jody reaches out and places a hand on Donna’s leg,

“You don’t have to thank me.” Jody assures her, and the two of them both take another drink.

“I called Sam and Dean for help, even though I thought it wasn’t their thing.” Donna admits, once she takes her drink.

“Thought? Does that mean it was?” Jody asks.

“She was taken by people selling body parts for monsters to buy.” Donna explains, being pretty sure that that was one of the more frightening things she has seen.

“Lovely.” Jody says, sarcastically, as she takes a drink.

“Yeah.” Donna confirms, “Doug found out the truth about the world.” She reveals, and from the way Donna speaks Jody knows exactly which Doug Donna is talking about.

“How’d he take it?” Jody asks, knowing that there are many ways that people can react.

“Not well, he probably would have taken it better if he wasn’t turned into a vampire.” Donna admits, and as she does Jody can hear the pain in her friend’s voice.  

“He get the cure?” Jody asks.

“Yeah.” Donna confirms, with a nod, “You knew about that?”

“Yeah.” Jody says, not explaining more as she knows, that that is Alex’s story to tell, if she’d like, not hers.

“He ended things between us.” Donna explains, “It’s all too much for him.” She reveals, wiping her tears away, “I thought this was difference, maybe I don’t deserve…..” Donna starts to say.

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence.” Jody tells her friend, getting up and moving so that she is sitting right next to Donna, “If Doug can’t handle our world then that’s on him, not on you. You deserve better Donna, you deserve someone who can love you for the incredible, brave, beautiful, and amazing person you are.” Jody reveals, meaning that, “If Doug can’t see who you are then that’s his loss.”

“Doesn’t feel like that right now.” Donna admits.

“I know, that feeling will pass.” Jody assures her, reaching out and taking Donna’s hand, “We’re tight on space here, but why don’t you stay for more than just tonight, for a few days even.” She offers, “I know the girls would love it…. and so would I.”

“I’d like that.” Donna admits.

“Good.” Jody responds, and the two of them drift into silence, neither letting go of each other’s hand.  

As Donna sits with Jody and feels her hand in hers she already starts to feel better, starts to feel a little less alone, less hurt, and she knows, without a doubt, that with Jody, and the girls, is where she belongs, it’s where she wants to be, surrounded by the people she loves, the people who love and accept her for who she is.  


End file.
